


Medical Miracles

by tstories101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Child Cancer, Child Death, Gen, No Dialogue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Wizards have a lot of answers, medicine wise.Just not this.
Kudos: 29





	Medical Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this that I do not know much about children with cancer. I have had people I know die from cancer, but they have never been a child. I’m simply in a really sad mood right now and I couldn’t stop this. Please proceed with caution and be aware of your mental state.

Wizards have an answer to a lot of things.

Medicine wise, that is. Broken bones can be fixed easily, although the process is painful. Simple infections could be fixed. Potions existed, their expanse ranging from headaches to insomnia.

At the age of one, Harry Potter had to get a lot of these potions. Thankfully, his mother was extremely skilled at potions. The headaches were easily dulled, the vomiting was a different story altogether. Eventually, they went to a mediwitch, Lily wondering if she’d done something wrong with the potions. The mediwitch confirmed she was doing the right thing. It persisted and Harry went to Saint Mungo’s. The Healers found nothing unusual. More potions were given and the Potter’s were sent on their way.

At two years old, The Potter’s had Auror’s show up their door because of the excessive bruising that Harry was showing. Sirius would’ve laughed it off with James, but their co-workers looked serious. Lily and James were in tears when they tried to take Harry away from them. Harry was given back to them two days later, when they found the toddler to be truthful. Not to mention the Vertiaserum that the Potter’s were willing to go under. It was simply seen that Harry bruised as easily as a peach. Everyone moved on.

At three years old, Harry’s vision would come and go, and Lily mentioned that she sometimes saw a film behind Harry’s pupil. The mediwitch didn’t know the cause but they suggested glasses. Because the potions for eyesight weren’t meant to be used on children under the age of ten. Harry would have to wait a few years.

At fours years old, Harry complained of pains in his joints. James put it off as growing pains. As did the mediwitch. It was ignored.

At five years old, a lump was found under Harry’s armpit. He was also losing weight quicker than he could gain any. The mediwitch gave them a nutrition potion, and a way to replenish it, explained that she couldn’t do much more and that they would simply have to watch the lump.

At the age of six, Lily convinced James to let her take Harry to a Muggle doctor.

  
Harry was hospitalised.

The doctor asked what the symptoms were.

Lily listed the last few years.

He asked why she hadn’t come in earlier.

She was stunned. As was James.

At seven years of age, Harry had no more symptoms. Harry didn’t live to his seventh birthday.

* * *

Wizards have an answer to a lot of things.

Medicine wise, that is.

But cancer isn’t one of them.


End file.
